


Love of a Lifetime Oneshots

by tlcoopi7



Series: Love of a Lifetime One Shots [1]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcoopi7/pseuds/tlcoopi7
Summary: A collection of Linkin Park Bennoda fanfics of Chester and Mike with their four kids Tyler, Otis, Lily, and Lila.The band is based in Massachuttes, not California because the band relocated to Massachuttes so Chester and Mike could legally get married when Chester was 22 and Mike was 21.Band members birthdates in this universe:Chester: March 20, 1987Mike: February 11, 1988Joe: March 15, 1988 (married to Heidi and have a daughter named Lola)Brad: December 1, 1988 (married to Elisa and have three boys)Dave: February 8, 1988 (married to Linsey and have three girls)Rob: January 20, 1990 (single)Chester's and Mike's anniversary is July 1, 2009.
Relationships: Bennoda - Relationship, Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Series: Love of a Lifetime One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love of a Lifetime Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff one shot of Mike's birthday celebration with his husband Chester, their four children, and their bandmates.

“Daddy, can we make a cake for Papa for his birthday?” four-year-old Lila asked.

“Please, Daddy?” her twin sister Lily asked.

“It will be a perfect surprise for Papa, Daddy,” six-year-old Otis said.

“Papa loves your chocolate cake, maybe we can make that for him while he’s at Uncle Rob’s,” eight-year-old Tyler said.

“We can make a cake for Papa,” Chester replied. “What do we have before we start baking?”

“Clean hands and apron,” the four children responded.

* * *

While the four children washed their hands and put on their aprons, Chester gathered up the ingredients to make the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for Mike on his birthday. For the past twelve years of married life, Chester had made the special chocolate cake for his husband. Every cake that Chester made for Mike was made by scratch with love pouring for his husband.

This cake will not have just the love of a husband, but also the love of their four children. Four children in a sibling group that they adopted from the Massachuttes foster care system: Tyler at 5 years old, Otis at 3 years old, and Lila and Lily at 1-year-old. Four children with the Shinoda surname. When Mike and Chester got married, they decided to use the Shinoda name as their surname instead of Chester’s former surname of Bennington, hyphening their surnames, or using the fans’ ship name for them Bennoda.

Chester measured out the ingredients and laid out the supplies on the kitchen island next to the Kitchen Aid mixer before he preheated the oven when the kids returned to the kitchen with clean hands and aprons.

“Kids, what is the first rule of baking?”

“Do not touch the oven without adult supervision,” Lily replied.

“That is correct, Lily,” Chester replied. “I have the oven on, and I don’t want Papa freaking out if he finds out I had to take any of you to the ER, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the four children replied.

* * *

Chester decided to have the kids make the cake with him supervising. Tyler and Lila decided to create the batter while Otis and Lily decided to create the chocolate frosting. He was glad he measured out the ingredients to make it easier for the children to pour them into their respective bowls. It made be easier to use a cake mix and canned frosting, but knowing Mike, the cake needed to be made with love, and only a made-by-scratch cake can do just that.

“Papa is going to love this cake, Lila,” Tyler said as Chester scraped the batter into a nine-inch by thirteen-inch cake pan. Normally Chester would use two round cake pans to make the cake, but due to having their bandmates and their families over, he thought it would be better to use a long rectangle pan instead. Once the cake was in the oven and timer set, Chester went to the door and invited Dave and Joe into the house, hands full of both pizza and sub sandwiches.

* * *

Mike had been working on new songs for the past three hours with Rob and Brad for a future Linkin Park album. Earlier today, Rob invited Mike to come down to his home studio so that he and Brad could work out drumbeats and guitar riffs to go with the lyrics Mike written while on tour.

Rob heard his iPhone buzz and saw the text from Chester.

_Game time in 30 minutes._

Rob knew the Lakers nor the Suns were playing today and the text to Mike three hours ago to work on songs was a ruse to get Mike out of the house so Chester can get things ready for the surprise birthday party. To make the ruse believable, Rob invited Brad along to the jam session when he picked up Mike from his and Chester’s house.

“Chaz said the game is ready in 30 minutes guys,” Rob said.

“OK, Rob,” the emcee and guitarist replied as they get ready to head towards the party.

* * *

Chester made sure that everything looked nice for Mike with Joe’s and Dave’s help. Of course, the kids wanted to help Daddy to get things ready for Papa’s birthday party, but Chester told them that they should watch some cartoons for a while while he, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Joe do the final touches.

* * *

When Rob approached the Shinoda house with Mike and Brad, he noticed that there were several cars parked along the street. He knew that every birthday, Chester would plan something special for Mike. Rob knew that when Mike found Chester to be the lead singer for Linkin Park, he not only found the lead singer for their local band, but also the love of his life.

When the three men approached the door, Mike pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He saw the darkness in the living room and turned on the lights.

“SURPRISE”

Mike looked around and saw his husband, their four children, their two other bandmates, and their bandmates’ families all gathered to celebrate his birthday.

“Wow, that is such a wonderful surprise,” Mike said.

* * *

After everyone got their fill of pizza, sub sandwiches, and of course cake, Mike made his birthday speech.

“Thank you for all coming to help me celebrate my birthday with me,” Mike began. “I would like to thank my bandmates for making our dream of Linkin Park to be a successful band. I would like to thank my four beautiful children Tyler, Otis, Lila, and Lily for their hard work in making that delicious birthday cake. Last, but not least, I would like to thank the love of my life, my soulmate, my husband Chester. Chester, I knew the day we met, that we would be together forever. I love you.”

Mike raised his glass, and everyone followed.

“Here, here.”

* * *

When everything cleaned up, guests left and kids in bed, Chester had one more surprise for Mike.

“Love, do you remember the song we danced to at our wedding?” Chester asked as they were getting ready to go to bed.

“Yeah, ‘Love of a Lifetime’ by FireHouse, why?”

Chester opened the top drawer on his side of the dresser and pulled out a CD. He put the CD into the CD player and push play.

 _I guess the time was right for us to say_ _  
We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer  
We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

Mike heard the song playing but instead of hearing the vocals of FireHouse’s vocalist C.J. Snare, he heard the vocals of his beloved Chester.

“How were you got the time to get this done without me finding out? “Mike asked as tears ran from his eyes.

“Rob, Dave, and Brad recorded their parts, I did the vocals, and Joe mixed it together,” Chester said.

“This version is so much better than the original version, Chazzy,” Mike said as he approached Chester. “We should play this version for our 25th anniversary celebration.”

Wrapping their arms around each other, Chester whispered, “I know you prefer my version better, my love. Happy birthday.”

Smiling at his husband, Mike simply said. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics- "Love of a Lifetime" by FireHouse.


End file.
